The NTF's HWWTP long-term objective is to empower workers through training to safely meet the work environment challenges. The NTF proposes six specific goals (aims) for the next five years: 1) Use the NTF train the- trainer peer model; annually train 15 new instructors; refresh an average of 184 instructors; and these instructors will annually train an average of 21,105 students. 2) Improve NTF instructors' credentials by helping them to obtain OSHA Master Trainer authorization. 3) Continue to encourage the lUOE membership to obtain the OSHA Disaster Site Worker (DSW) Program Card; submit applications to OSHA on the members' behalf. 4) Annually update the 8-hour HAZWOPER Refresher; use it as the mechanism to inform the target audiences of the most recent developments and to introduce new topics, such as green construction and remediation and nanotechnology. 5) Expand, improve and update course curricula based on needs assessments of lUOE members; continue structuring curricula to continue moving from 30 to 60 percent hands-on activities for most courses. 6) Pilot test new technologies to improve training delivery and integrate those that prove successful into the NTF's collaborative training approach. The NTF's HDPTP long-term objective is to prepare a nationwide cadre of skilled support personnel to respond to disasters. The NTF proposes five specific goals (aims) for the next five years: 1) Use the NTF train-the-trainer peer training model; in five years train or update 290 instructors who will train 7,467 workers; and continue to promote the OSHA Master Trainer Status. 2) Continue to update the OSHA DSW curricula based on the needs of the lUOE members; continue to use the OSHA 5600 DSW course to distribute critical disaster site and workplace emergency training material to NTF instructors and in turn the workforce. 3) Continue to encourage the lUOE membership to obtain the OSHA DSW Program Card; submit applications to OSHA on the members' behalf. 4) Continue to facilitate partnerships among skilled support personnel (lUOE local unions), contractors and first responders. 5) Pilot test new technologies to improve existing training delivery and integrate those that prove successful into the NTF's collaborative training approach. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)